


A day.

by wensaid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wensaid/pseuds/wensaid
Summary: A Radom day of Doctor O'Deorain and Sombra.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally done in Chinese, and I translated into English, although the translation is still in process. I started translating actually 1 or 2 months ago, and I feel not confident about it. Later I received a comment says she/he could not read because language, I finally decided to post the work I translated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this work and if you can leave any comments I would be appreciated.

4:21 a.m.

Moira O'Deorain is sitting in a warehouse with many equipment. Although it is a bit crowded, it’s obvious that the location of each equipment was carefully planned. Most of these equipment are not in operation, and the lights are not turned on elsewhere in the warehouse, as if they are dead. 

Only the corner near the door is alive, Moira sits there.

She is hugging her hands on her chest and sit ting with her legs crossed. She is staring at the working machine, slowly turning round and over, and over, and over again. 

The reactant seems stable.

The respected Dr. O'Deorain, of course, has a whole floor of her own for researching, and there are definitely not a few researchers under her hand that can be deployed by her. But this warehouse is a special place, it was not easy to come by, so the meaning of this warehouse is much more than just for research. 

After the Venice operation, Blackwatch was publicly investigated, and many of her own private research results were subsequently made public. Reputation of Moira was already notorious, with these results releasing, only more troubles would come for her. In the following period, all research funding chains were broken, but relying on her own prevention and analysis of risk, her precious research may continue in this small warehouse. 

It's interesting, in this small place, with big trouble outside, Moira thought about more answers and made even more RESULTS than elsewhere. So back to the present, even there is a whole research floor for her, she still like to think in this small warehouse.   
When Moira thinks of the results, she thinks of more. 

She laments, she sighs, she confused. 

In the era when omnics and human beings can coexist, people are still following, even defending for the moral and ethical values which formed by MANKIND themselves more than a century ago. 

The stagnation of thought is another form of regression of mankind.

Human spirit in the early morning seems more fragile than any other time, sadly Moira is still having the human spirit. The past puts her in disgust, she is tired.

The reaction is stable. 

Armrest of that chair is probably the place where Moira sleeps most in recent years. She held her forehead with her hand, lowered slightly to the left, and closed her eyes for a little nap.


	2. Chapter 2

6.30 a.m.

Sombra appeared, she is standing behind Moira. She walked to her left, but gently scratch her neck of her right. There is a small area where the shirt is not covered.

Sombra hasn't seen her in the headquarters for several days, nor has the combat meeting the day before yesterday. When she first met Moira, it is Moira who invited her to work together, and she always uses the same excuse, “I’d have to check my schedule." But she didn't expect that being invited is her exclusive privilege. Moira seldom shows herself and participates in the mission personally. Even if she does it personally, most of the missions she acts alone. 

Are big scientists all such maverick?

The combat suit for the hacker equipped with long fake fingernails made by data transmission material on the fingertips, touching skin with it is cold and itchy, awakening Moira. 

Moira is like no the normal process of drowsy eyes as for regular human beings. Instead, she acts quickly and accurately, grabbing Sombra's neck and controlling her on the chair where she was napping a few seconds ago. Her lab coat is not buttoned well, and Sombra's eyes are firmly attracted by the black slim shirt and the body inside it. 

"Docta, dere is no need to chrow me so very hard every time, light?" Listening to Sombra's repeated words and strange accents, Moira retracts her hands and hugged in her chest, leaning back on the table and asked, "Why are you going to Singapore?"

"Remember Mina Liao?" Sombra made her combat suite decent, sitting on the chair with his legs crossed, and keep going, "Before the board bribe her into the group, she died in the experimental accident. ECHO project and her remaining research results were also recovered by the government. Recently, we found her secret lab in Singapore, and the board asked me to see if there is anything worth to be stolen."

"Stolen? You alone?" Moira chuckled, and asked if there is anyone with her.  
"Anyone else may easily arouse suspicion. After all, stealth and theft are my specialty." Sombra always speaks this truth in a tone that can not tell whether she is bragging or self-deprecating.

"Then what are you doing here with me? Invite me to come with you? I'm afraid I’d have to check my schedule." Moira takes the old story out to tease Sombra again.

"Of course not," Sombra’s mind says of course yes, but she is not pleased that Moira said it out and loud, so she just simply denied says"Your small warehouse is obstructive and useless, and you keep saying everyday that there are many precision machines in here, which caused me, every time I take off from this apron, I must first come by and notify you to open the barrier for your ridiculous warehouse." Sombra stand up and put his hands in his chest like Moira.

"There are in total 8 aprons in the headquarters, you intentionally prefer to use the one next to me." Moira is mean as always, but he doesn't mean to delay Sombra. She walked to the door and kicked the barrier generator on the ground, and then opened the shutter door of the warehouse.

"Since you are not inviting me to go with you, then I shall not dare delay your task. I will take a short break, maybe I can bake some Concha for you in the afternoon," Moira leaned on the door frame, pretending to be wearing a hat, she gives a gentleman bow to Sombra and says, "Be careful, and be early, my lady."

“She is as interesting as ever”, Sombra thinks. She gives Moira a smile and waved goodbye to her, "Yes, my Minister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Fool comes from my favourite band Glass Animals, a song called Toes.

7.37 a.m.

Safe flight, everything is under control.

The practice of not cultivating more stealth assassins caused Sombra’s commuting become internationally. Frequently flying from one country to another. She begins to feel bored, she raises her hand and looks at her "nails", remembering what happened in the warehouse this morning, and then thinking of Moira.

Sombra and Moira have known each other for a long time in this war-torn world. She had known Moira unilaterally for longer. After her famous paper "Repairing Degenerative Genetic Structure" was published, Sombra, who was still Olivia at the time, collected a lot of information about her. Of course, she is not particularly interested in the specific academic content. Olivia's purpose is to spy, to cyber-stalking on other people's privacy. Countless of people who is holding the power tried to hide their dirty private lives, but they are just as naked as a newborn in front of the hacker. If the intrusion of information is her job, then the intrusion of privacy is a little bit of reward she gives herself for hard-working. Olivia has also seen almost all the objects of her mission as literally naked, but most of them are either fat, greasy old man, or boring serious lady, nearly no one can attract her.

The first snooping on Moira also made Olivia very boring. She often did not change her face expression all day long. But slowly Sombra still saw some secrets that no one else would know: Moira seemed to be very good at cooking, especially baking.

The way Moira cooks is exactly the same as doing experiments. After they known each other well, Moira said that there is no difference between the essence of cooking and experimentation. After understanding the origin, the active substance of each food in each time of cooking, choosing suitable conditions for them to react, they would become delicious.

Olivia watched Moira intermittently for a while, and she could tell Moira's mental condition is getting worse, her spiritual world was slowly and painfully collapsing. Most of the great scientists are crazy, and so is Moira. 

Olivia peeped at Moira from the screen for the last time and witnessed her transforming, the literally, physically transformation of her body, or say the real clinical trial of repairing gene. She calmly inserted several tubes with thick needles into her arms, letting the purple-black liquid flow into her vessels. Moira began to tremble, her mind seems to be overwhelmed by endless pain, her husky voice intermittently said a few words: Twisted Fool. 

Olivia didn’t know if she was talking about other human beings, or calling herself a twisted fool, or perhaps not either at all. 

Olivia was a nervous, she stopped the busy work in her hands, and fixed her eyes on the screen where Moira was installed. With every heartbeat, the blood vessels in her arm were twitching, and the shape if vessels was clearly visible, the purple liquid seemed want to escape from the blood vessels. After a long time, the painful moan stopped, Moira lost her consciousness and fell from the chair.

Suddenly, all of Olivia's monitors went black, and she saw her shocked and terrified expression through the reflection of the screen. But now that all the monitors are black is the real problem that Olivia needs to pay most attention to. Before this happened, she was hacking the Conspiracy, but in turn, the Conspiracy hacked her. She was caught unprepared, the time she spend to be shocking gave the Conspiracy a chance. After that, she lost her identity as Olivia and lived under Sombra.

It has been many years since Sombra met Moira face to face. Moira's research in Oasis was funded by Talon secretly. Sombra was responsible for this ‘paying’ task. The research team elected Moira as the Minister of Genes. The title, the Minister, made Sombra very already teased by calling this title.

After really getting along with her, she discovered that Moira’s soul is not boring, and her seductive appearance is not just a waste. Moira is also a person made by flesh and blood, emotions and desires.

After working together, Sombra found that Moira's daily schedule was as messy as herself, they are all the kind of person who would appear in the bar at 50 o’clock in the morning. Although the great scientist like Moira rarely mentions her research when drinking, more often she is the one who leading the conversation and listening to Sombra. Perhaps because it is easy and comfortable to get along with Moira in private. Those staffs who ran away immediately after work, they only know that Moira would yell at the meeting, "Get off the stage", but they would never had the chance to see her in the bar at 5, when she gently dragging her chin with one hand and stirring the cocktail with the other. The eyes with different colours have the same kind of soft. 

The ‘morning alcohol’ made them more close, and they seems entered an indescribable relationship. They often invite each other after the drink for sex, both of them as a calm and mature adult makes it much easier to get excitement and pleasure, without any worries. 

Desire is innocent.

But Sombra is really not sure what is the word for this subtle relationship, like? Attraction? Friend with benefits?

It must not be love, Sombra firmly believes, love tears human apart, she is still integrated.


End file.
